


Nuttyberry's Adventures In Toontown

by orphan_account



Category: Toontown Online
Genre: Gen, MMORPGs, OCs - Freeform, Toontown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A human has been sucked into the world of Toontown through his computer. Now he plays the role of his toon character in the game, Nuttyberry. Adventures await him and his new friends he makes in Toontown!





	Nuttyberry's Adventures In Toontown

This is about someone who was playing Toontown and a message came up saying "Go to toontown?" and he clicked yes. Then the room lit up and he got sucked inside.

 

"What is this place? I don't understand, this is a game... why am I here?"

Nuttyberry sighed, he had a feeling he was going to be here for a long time. Nuttyberry, was his toon's name from the game, and his name now. He had woke up in the middle of Toontown Central 10 days before, and now wanted to go back home.

His first stop was to Flippy in Toon Hall.  
"Hi there!" said Flippy, "How can I help you?"  
"I need to get back home, do you know how?" Nuttyberry said, nervously, he had a feeling Flippy wasn't going to know.  
"Well... where do you live?"  
"Umm... I live in Earth..."  
"What's that?" said Flippy looking confused.  
"It doesn't matter," and Nuttyberry opened the door and went back outside.

He decided if no one could tell him how to get back home, he would have to find a way himself.  
He looked at a sign post that said "DAISY GARDENS THIS WAY!" He went into the street, and saw lots of cogs, and he decided he was going to fight one, and he ran into a level 3 Cold Caller,it looked easy, then he remembered he had no gags.  
"Forgetting something? Ahahaha!" said the Cold Caller as he saw Nuttyberry's pouch had no gags in it.  
A tall blue rabbit called Bubblegum ran over and helped him, she had some gags and they won easily.  
"Remember your gags next time!" said Bubblegum.  
"Ok, " said Nuttyberry, "What's your name?"  
"My name is Bubblegum."

............................................................................................................................

"Me and Bubblegum are best friends now, we've been fighting cogs and having fun so much that I've almost forgot about home. Almost."

Nuttyberry was feeling a lot better about being here now, especially since Bubblegum was his friend.   
"What if I do go back to my world?" said Nuttyberry, "And leave Bubblegum here?"  
Nuttyberry decided not to tell her he was from another world.   
"Nuttyberry hurry up!" yelled Bubblegum as she ran down the street that lead to Daisy Gardens.  
Nuttyberry chased after her and soon they were in Maple Street.   
Then an alarm went off.  
"CALLING ALL TOONS!!! MR HOLLYWOODS HAVE INVADED TOONTOWN! ATTACKS ON SELLBOT AND CASHBOT HQ HAVE BEEN CANCELLED!"  
"Huh?" said Nuttyberry.  
"Flippy is going to bomb Sellbot and Cashbot HQ, it's the only way to get rid of them, I wonder what's going in the hidden street in the Brrgh?"  
Nuttyberry knew it was Lawbot HQ and Polar Place, well, if this was anything like the game he played it would be.  
The alarm went off again.   
"THE MR HOLLYWOOD INVASION HAS ENDED!!! WARNING ALL TOONS, FLIPPY HAS VANISHED FROM THE TOON HALL!"  
"Uh oh..." sighed Bubblegum, "I think I know where he'll be..."  
"Where?"   
"In the VP!"  
"Then let's go to Sellbot HQ!" yelled Nuttyberry.  
"We can't..."  
"Why?"  
"They're bombing Sellbot HQ today," said Bubblegum sadly, "If we go in, we'll get bombed too..."  
"Oh no!"  
"We have to get them to stop the bombs! Flippys in there!"  
"We don't know that for sure!"

.............................................................................................................................

*In the VP*

The VP was sitting there with Flippy as his prisoner. Meanwhile Bubblegum and Nuttyberry were making their way to Sellbot HQ!  
To be continued????


End file.
